KP:MMM - Kim Possible: Mystical Monkey Master
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: What if, instead of Ron getting the Mystical Monkey Power, Kim did? This is how her life is changed from good to bad and then better than ever before. Rated M for language and lemons later in fic. So please read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kim kept dodging Monty Fiske's hand-like paws as she jumped around the room.

"Why did Ron have to stay at his house with his cousin Shawn?"

Kim ducked as one of Monty's fist came at her.

"How do I end this?" she asked quietly.

"You can't," Monty replied before laughing nearly like a monkey.

Kim jumped back to try and get a more defensible position, when she was hit by the same beams that Monty had been hit with earlier.

"No!" Monty yelled. "Only I should possess the Mystical Monkey Power!"

Kim landed and got into a position that felt so natural but it wasn't one of her normal fighting stances. She then jumped at Monty and started throwing some of the same punches at him that he had at her.

"This is just so weird," Kim said as she landed on a post in the room. "I was never able to do this before." She smiled as she looked down at Monty. "I think it's time we ended this," she said as she jumped at the statues.

"NO!"

Kim ran over and knocked one of the four Mystical Monkey statues to the floor only for Monty to catch it. Kim did this for the other three and Monty to caught them as well.

"I... I saved them all! I shall be the Mystical Monkey Master!"

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Goodnight!" Kim said before throwing a right hook so hard that Monty flew about five feet before falling to the ground, the statues in his arms crumbling to pieces.

* * *

"Mystical Monkey Power?" Ron said with a shudder.

"Well, it helped me so I'm not going to waste this gift."

"That is just sick and wrong!" Ron cried. "Monkeys are not a gift!"

Kim just shook her head as she dropped off some of her books at her locker.

"Hey, Kim."

Kim looked at the boy genius on the screen in her locker.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

"Shego and Drakken have stolen a highly experimental laser drill."

Kim smiled.

"Time to see if I can still use it."

"Use what?"

"MONKEY!" Ron yelled.

"Remember how you told me about that legend of the Mystical Monkey Power?"

"Yeah...?" Wade asked.

"I have it. It's not a legend."

"Kim, there is now proof of that."

Kim shook her head.

"You've seen me fight, right?"

Wade nodded.

"Well, why don't you keep an eye on me when I'm fighting Shego? Then you can really see that I'm not going insane."

"MONKEY!"

Kim grabbed Ron and gave him a light slap on the face.

"Ron? Snap out of it!"

Ron shook his head before looking at Kim.

"Sorry, KP."

Kim shook her head before running out the door of the school and jumping into the helicopter waiting there. Ron came out a moment later and jumped in too, his pants getting caught on the door latch.

"Aw, man!"

* * *

"Hello, Shego," Kim said as she got into a new stance.

"What is that? You're leaving yourself wide open, Kimmie."

"It's Tai Shing Pek Kwar. I don't think you know it."

Shego threw herself at Kim and tried to hit the younger woman. In a matter of seconds, Kim was around Shego in another fighting stance.

"Stand still!"

Kim stood still and let Shego come to her. When Shego was close enough, Kim grabbed Shego's arm and threw her across the room.

"Ron! Stop Drakken!"

"I'm on it, KP!"

Kim got into another stance and waited for Shego to come at her.

"What has gotten into you Princess? You got good in the last week."

"As I said, it's Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Monkey Kung Fu."

Shego just growled before jumping at Kim again.

* * *

Kim walked into her house later that evening feeling much more alive than she had when she walked out.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Ann and James walked into the living room and embraced their daughter.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub," James said as he stepped back. "You look like you had a fun mission."

"I did. I got to use my Tai Shing Pek Kwar against Shego."

Ann smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"It seems like that mission against Monty Fiske last month was a good thing."

Kim nodded with a smile.

"I just wish Ron would get over his fear of monkeys," Kim said before looking at her father. "Can I talk to Mom in private?"

James nodded.

"Shout if you need me."

Kim nodded and walked over to the couch.

"Kimmie?"

Kim sighed.

"I think I've got a small problem."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

Kim's gaze shot to her mother, her expression one of shock.

"No! Not something like that!"

Ann breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother," Ann said as she looked at Kim. "If it's not that, then what is it?"

"I'm a lesbian."

Ann gasped.

Kim lowered her head.

"When did you figure this out?" Ann asked as her voice gained a cool tone.

Kim looked at her mother and gasped. She had never seen such a cold expression on her face before.

"La-last month..."

Ann nodded, the cold look not leaving her face. She then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT?!"

James came running into the living room.

"Is what your mother told me true?"

Kim leaned back into the couch to escape her father's glare.

"Y-yes," she said.

"Get your things and get out!"

"What?"

James pointed toward the stairs.

"Get your things together and get out of this house! I will not have a homosexual under my roof!"

Kim jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, tears falling down her face.

* * *

Monique answered her door when she heard the knocks.

"Coming!"

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Kim there with a pile of things behind her, all getting wet due to the storm raging over her head.

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

Monique quickly stepped out of the way and Kim dragged her things into the house.

"Girl, what's with all this stuff? You planning on moving in?"

"For a while. I have nowhere else to go."

"What do you mean?"

Kim looked down as tears fell from her eyes.

"My parents kicked me out of the house for being a lesbian."

"They did what?!"

Kim nodded.

"Come on, Kim. Let's get you settled in."

"I'm sorry for just dropping in on you like this. If something else comes up, I'll leave."

"Don't you worry about that."

Kim nodded and followed Monique toward the spare bedroom that she would be staying in for now.

* * *

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialed up Wade.

"Hey, Kim."

"Wade, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, Kim."

"I need a hover platform so I can cart my things around."

"What things? You hardly have anything for your missions."

"I need something to carry my personal belongings."

"Personal belongings?"

Kim nodded.

"I got kicked out of my house for being a lesbian."

Wade had taken a drink of his soda when Kim said that, the soda going everywhere.

"They kicked you out?" he asked when he caught his breath.

Kim nodded.

"Yeah. I'm staying with Monique for now, but I don't want to be a burden for her."

Wade nodded.

"I'll see what I can come up with," he said. "You want me to deliver it to Monique's place?"

Kim nodded.

"Please and thank you."

Wade gave Kim a sad smile before cutting the connection.

* * *

**Here is chapter one of my latest story idea. I know I've got other stories to finish on the site, but I do have this story finished on my computer. For now, I'll be uploading a chapter once a week until the entire story is up. It's not a long story, but it will have a sequel later on.**** So until my next chapter,  
**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter ****2**

* * *

Kim walked into school with Monique, both talking about what she was going to do.

"You can just stay at my place until graduation."

Kim shook her head.

"I don't want to have to wake you up when I rush out the door to go on missions. I'll come up with something."

Monique nodded as they walked to class.

In first period, there was an announcement saying that there would be an assembly at the end of the day.

* * *

When Kim and Monique walked into the gym, they noticed Mr. Barkin standing at the front of the gathered school.

"Alright, people, listen up! This week we are having a school exchange student with our sister school in Yamanouchi, Japan."

The doors to the gym opened and in flew a motorcycle.

"Welcome, Hirotaka."

The man on the bike got off, removed his helmet and bowed to the assembled students.

"And the lucky person that's going to the home of Video games and Anime is Kim Possible."

Kim looked at Mo.

* * *

Kim stood at the entrance to the airport.

"I'll keep in touch," Kim said as she towed her hover pad with all of her stuff. She had told Monique that she wouldn't be coming back. Her parents didn't want her around so she wasn't going to stick around.

Monique hugged her as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss ya, girl. You promise to keep me updated?"

Kim nodded as she returned the hug.

"Well, Mo, I'm gone. I'll see about coming to visit. I doubt my parents will care if I visit them or not. Tell the Tweebs I said hi when I call."

Monique nodded as she watched Kim walk into the airport.

* * *

"Welcome, Kim Possible-san."

Kim looked over her shoulder and saw a girl with short black hair and almond shaped eyes.

"I am here to take you to the school."

Kim nodded and pulled her hover pad along, making sure to avoid hitting someone.

Once they were in the bus heading out to the mountains, Kim got a quick glance at the girl next to her.

"What's your name?" Kim asked as she looked at the girl's face.

"I am Yori."

Kim nodded.

"I'm Kim. I don't think I have a last name anymore."

Yori looked at Kim with curiosity.

"Why do you say that, Kim Possible-san?"

"My parent's kicked me out of the only home I've ever known. When it's time for Hirotaka to return, I'm not leaving. I doubt my parents would notice me gone."

Tears started to flow from Kim's eyes a she looked out the window of the bus, trying to regain her composure.

"Kim-san?"

Kim looked over at Yori.

"I am sure you will be welcome to stay as long as you want."

Kim nodded as she leaned back in her seat.

* * *

Kim looked up at the mountain before looking at her gear. She then attached the harness that she had asked Wade for and stared following Yori up the mountain.

After an hour of climbing, Kim was grinning. She was glad for something to keep her mind from her problems. When she pulled herself and her stuff up to the top of the cliff, she saw a magnificent waterfall.

"We are nearly there, Kim-san."

Kim nodded and followed the girl around the water and through the tunnel at the back of the cave.

"Welcome, Kim-san," Yori said as she smiled at Kim.

Kim was stunned. She had never seen a school like this before. The school was perched on top of a mountain with other peaks as supports for the bridge to the school.

"Let us finish this journey, Kim-san."

Kim nodded and they both walked across the bridges to the school.

When Kim got to the edge of the grounds, she pulled off her harness and grabbed the handle to the hover pad.  
"Were can I put my things?" she asked.

Yori lead the way to a large room.

"You may place your belongings here."

Kim nodded and set her hover pad down in the corner. She'd need to set everything up before she went to bed. At least, most of it.

Once that was done, Kim followed Yori to the training grounds. When they got there, every student stopped moving to look at Kim.

"Kimberly Possible."

Kim looked over to the doorway and bowed.

The elderly man bowed as well.

"Welcome to the Yamanouchi Ninja School. I am Master Sensei."

Kim looked around at the men and women.

"Please, just call me Kim. I don't have a last name anymore."

"Oh?" Master Sensei asked.

Yori bowed low to whisper Kim's reason into Master Sensei's ear.

He looked at Yori before nodding.

"Kimberly. As a new student here, I will have Yori show you everything you need to know."

Kim nodded and looked at the students. She then looked back at Master Sensei.

"Might I have a spar?"

A student walked up and bowed to Kim. She bowed as well and took a stance, keeping to her Monkey Kung Fu.

The students watched as Kim went against the student, effectively knocking him to the ground in a matter of moments.

Kim sighed before walking over to a low wall and sitting down.

"Kim-san?"

"I'm fine, Yori," Kim said. "I'm just still getting use to being on my own."

Yori looked at the redhead before an idea came to her mind.

"Master Sensei? Would it be acceptable if Kim-san was to stay with me?"

Kim looked at Yori.

The man looked at Kim before nodding.

"She can indeed, Yori."

Kim sighed again.

* * *

Kim was shaken awake by Yori very early the next morning.

"Kim-san, it is time to get up."

Kim groaned as she rolled onto her back.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It is 5 AM."

Kim groaned before pulling her blankets over her face.

"Please let me sleep. I'm not use to getting up this early."

Yori grabbed the blankets and pulled them away.

"Kim-san, you need to get up."

Kim glared at the girl standing over her.

"Come, Kim-san. I shall help you get ready."

Yori held out a bundle of clothes.

Kim continued to glare at the girl before taking the bundle out her her hands with a quick slap. She then walked into the restroom and changed.

When Kim came back out, she was still glaring at the girl.

"Come, Kim-san."

Kim followed Yori out of the room and into the courtyard, picking up a staff after Yori did.

* * *

Kim was sitting on a low wall watching the sunset when her Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

Wade smiled.

_"Ready for a rematch against Shego?"_

Kim smiled as she nodded.

"So am, Wade."

_"Shego has been spotted heading to Drakken's old Middleton Lair. Your ride should be there in, at most, ten minutes."_

Kim smiled.

"You rock, Wade."

"Kim-san? Where are you going?"

Kim looked over at Yori.

"I'm going to be stepping out for a bit. I'll be back before long."

Yori shook her head.

"That is not why I am asking, Kim-san. I wish to join you on this quest."

Kim looked over at Master Sensei. He nodded to Kim.

Kim had sat down and talked to him about her missions and such. He had agreed as long as she was met at the waterfall. Outside contact with the school was forbidden.

"Then let's go. We need to get to the waterfall."

Yori nodded with a small smile.

Kim and Yori took off after Kim grabbed her bag with her mission clothes. Yori had changed, in a flash, into a form fitting black ninja outfit.

When they got to the waterfall, Kim and Yori jumped into the waiting jet.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Stephens."

"It's no problem, Miss Possible. After you rescued those kids from that flood, my daughter among them, it's the least I can do."

Kim bulked at the name.

"It's no big," Kim said, her voice shaking. "I just did what I could."

Kim sat back in her seat and tried to get the name out of her mind. She was a Possible. And she no longer wished to be.

* * *

The flight took over three hours... and Kim had fidgeted in her seat with every passing minute.

"Kim-san?"

Kim looked over at Yori.

"I'm okay. Not so glad about going home, but okay."

Yori reached over and placed a hand on Kim's.

"I will be there. Do not worry."

Kim placed her uncovered hand onto Yori's.

"Thanks, Yori," Kim said with a small smile.

The jet landed and Kim and Yori jumped out to the ground.

"KP!"

Kim smiled as she embraced her friend.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet Yori. I'm staying with her."

"Where does she live?"

"Remember that I'm an exchange student. I'm staying in Japan from now on."

"But what about Middleton High? What about Beuno Nacho?"

Kim sighed before she looked at Yori.

"Let's get to it," she said to the ninja girl.

Yori nodded before Kim took off down the street toward the lair.

"Your friend is pretty cute," Ron said as he caught up to Kim.

Kim looked over at him.

"She's annoying. She got me up at five this morning."

Yori chuckled.

"That is the normal time for us, Kim-san."

Kim just huffed before she ran into the building.

* * *

******Kim has moved out of Monique's just as she said she would and is now staying in Japan. ********How will Ron deal with this? You'll just have to wait and see. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot.**

******A/N: The song in this story is called "Lullaby" by Emmy Rossum.**

**Chapter ****3**

* * *

Kim, Yori and Ron walked out of the lair with Shego and Drakken both tied up and handed them over to the cops.

"So where are you going now?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to visit Monique. Introduce her to Yori."

Yori smiled as she was lead away down the street.

* * *

Kim knocked on the front door and after a moment, it opened to reveal Monique.

"GF!"

Kim was knocked to the ground in hug.

"Hey, Mo, good to see you too," Kim grunted with a smile.

Yori smiled as she helped both women to their feet.

Monique looked at Yori before looking back at Kim.

"This is Yori. She's my roommate in Japan."

Yori smiled.

"Well, Miss Possible," Monique said, causing Kim to wince. Monique noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not a Possible anymore."

Monique looked between Kim and Yori.

"Not a Possible?"

Kim shook her head.

Monique grabbed her keys and locked her front door. She then grabbed Kim's hand and started dragging her down the street.

* * *

Kim was dragged all the way to her old home.

"Not there!" Kim said as she tried to pull against Monique. Yori was following behind, watching to see what would happen.

Monique knocked on the door and waited until the door opened.

"Hello, Monique," Ann said as she looked at the dark skinned girl. She then caught sight of her daughter and her expression turned neutral. "Kimberly."

Kim looked down at the sidewalk.

"Mrs. Possible," Monique started, "Kim says that she's not a Possible anymore."

Ann looked at her daughter before looking at Monique.

"As long as she remains a lesbian, she isn't my daughter. So she's right. She's not a Possible."

With that, Ann closed the door and locked it.

Monique turned around to look at Kim. Tears were flowing down her face.

"I'm heading back to Japan now. At least I have something there."

With that, Kim pulled her trembling hand from Monique's and walked over to Yori. Yori placed an arm around Kim's shoulders and lead the way away from the house.

* * *

Kim sat on a park bench with Yori next to her, her hands in her lap. The tears had yet to stop falling as she couldn't get her mother's voice out of her head.

"Kim-san?"

Kim looked up with tears pouring down her face.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Kim nodded as she slowly stood. She then pulled out her Kimmunicator and had Wade set up a ride for the two of them. After that, it was only a few hours until Kim and Yori were walking the bridges toward the school.

When Kim walked into her living space, she grabbed her pillow, blanket and Pandaroo and laid down, her cries of sadness reaching the main training yards.

* * *

Yori walked into the training yard and knelt in front of Master Sensei.

"What has befallen Kim-san?"

"We visited her mother while we were in America. She has disowned her daughter publicly."

Master Sensei looked toward the building that cries could still be heard from.

"Yori, will you see to her?"

Yori nodded before standing. She then made her way back to her friend.

"Kim-san?"

Kim didn't respond.

"Kim-san?"

When Kim didn't respond the second time, Yori walked over and found that Kim had cried herself to sleep. Yori gave a sad smile before sitting down next to her.

"For the time being, I will let you sleep, Kim-san. You need it."

* * *

Kim woke the next morning to sunlight pouring onto her face. After a moment, the pain of her mother's words hit her once again. She buried her face in her pillow and started crying again.

"Kim-san."

Kim felt a hand gently rub her back.

"It will be all right."

Kim turned to look at Yori.

"How? How do you know that? My mother doesn't love me anymore! I can't change that I'm a lesbian! I can't-"

Yori rubbed Kim's back with a little more pressure.

"It will be all right. I am here."

The tears fell more freely now. Kim then threw herself at Yori and cried on the young ninja's shoulder.

Yori held Kim close as she continued to rub the redhead's back, trying to sooth her.

After a few moments, Kim pulled back and looked at the other girl.

"Thank you, Yori," Kim said as she slowly sat back down on her sleeping pad.

"You are welcome, Kim-san. Are you ready to start the day?"

Kim looked toward the window and the sunlight.

"You let me sleep in?"

Yori nodded with a smile.

"I thought you would appreciate it."

Kim gave a small smile as she nodded.

"Thank you."

Kim then got to her feet and went to start her day, tears still falling from her eyes.

* * *

Yori waited with the rest of the school as they waited for Hirotaka to return. His arrival was supposed to be today. She looked around trying to spot Kim, but she knew the redhead wasn't there. She was in their room, still grieving the loss of her ties to her family.

When she turned back to look toward the bridge, Hirotaka was standing at the entrance to the school's grounds.

"Hirotaka-san," Master Sensei said as he and the rest of the school bowed.

"I was supposed to see Kim Possible at the airport in Middleton, but she was not there."

Master Sensei nodded as he stood.

"It would seem that she had no other place to go. She has chosen to remain here as a member of the Yamanouchi Ninja School."

Before Hirotaka could speak, everyone heard Kim's wails of misery.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That would be Kim-san," Master Sensei explained. "Three days ago, she and Yori went to America and visited Kim-san's mother. She publicly denounced any ties to her daughter. Since she returned, she has had a very hard time controlling her emotions." He then turned to Yori. "Go."

Yori nodded before looking at Hirotaka.

"It is good to have you back, Hirotaka-san."

Hirotaka then watched as Yori leaped over many of the other students to get to the wailing redhead.

* * *

"Kim-san?" Yori asked as soon as she was in their shared room.

Before Yori could react, Kim was latched on to her and clutching her like a lifeline.

"Please don't make me leave!" Kim said as she leaned back to look Yori in the eye. "Please let me stay!"

Yori smiled before pulling Kim into a hug.

Kim stiffened.

"You don't have to leave," Yori said as she rubbed Kim's back. She then started singing a soft tune to help get Kim relaxed.

_"Laying alone with the history that made you,  
Cold and uncertain inside,  
Well careful now, deep breath  
The water's still rising  
But your silver lining's in sight"_

Kim's tears started to slow.

_"When you feel like you're breaking down  
And your body's just giving in  
And you can't go on broken like this  
Any longer_

_Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your weight to me when you hear  
This lullaby"_

Kim sighed as she slowly relaxed in Yori's embrace.

_"You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living  
You're searching for some reason why  
You're so scared to trust  
You're feeling unworthy  
Aching for comfort tonight_

_When your heart's too sore to beat  
And you fear it might never heal  
And you feel not even beggars want you  
I do"_

Kim started crying again, but this time it was because she was happy. She wasn't alone.

_"Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your weight to me when you hear  
This lullaby_

_Close your eyes  
Don't you cry_

_Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your way to me when you hear  
This lullaby_

_Don't you cry  
Let the darkness within you feel light  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
You'll find comfort in me like a child  
With this lullaby_

_This lullaby_

_Don't you cry_

_This lullaby_

_Close your eyes"_

When Yori finished her song, she noticed that Kim had fallen into a peaceful sleep while clinging to her.

"Rest now, Kim-san," Yori said after Kim was placed on her futon. "You do not have to worry about anything."

Kim's lips turned up in a slight smile as she slumbered.

* * *

**Kim is now back in Japan and resting comfortably after having been sung to sleep by Yori. How will Kim feel in the morning? How will she see the ninja girl after being sung to sleep? You'll just have to wait for those answers next time. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot.  
**

**Chapter ****4**

* * *

Kim woke early the next morning due to the bell that just wouldn't stop ringing.

When she opened her door, she found several students running by.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," one student said. "I just know that we all need to get to the main training yard."

Kim quickly changed into her mission gear before throwing her bag over her shoulder. When she got to the training yard, Master Sensei motioned for her to come forward. When she stood next to her master, she bowed.

"Yes, Master Sensei?"

"It would appear that the Lotus Blade has been stolen. By a man who calls himself Monkey Fist."

Kim nodded before looking for Yori.

"Where is Yori?"

"Yori took it upon herself to retrieve the Blade."

Kim looked around at the other students.

"Which way did she go?"

"This way, outsider."

Kim looked at the student before motioning for him to lead the way. With the student in the lead, Kim walked with him out of the school grounds.

* * *

As the student lead Kim into a cave, she stopped in her tracks.

"Where are you leading me?"

"To your doom," the student said. He then tried attacking Kim.

Kim caught his fist in her hand.

"Boy, do you honestly believe that I would follow you without being a little suspicious?" she said as she tightened her grip on his hand. "I never trusted you. I just knew that you would lead me to my friend. And you did."

Kim looked at the wall high above her and there was Yori, chained. But there was also Monty Fiske.

"MONTY! LET HER GO!"

Monkey Fist looked down to see Kim glaring at him.

"Ah, Kim Possible."

Kim forced the student away before running at the wall.

"Let her go!"

"I think not, Miss Possible. You both shall die here while I take the Lotus Blade to rule the world!"

Kim growled before jumping at the man and swiping the sword from his grasp.

"The Lotus Blade!"

Kim held the weapon in her hands, instantly aware of what it could do. After a second, it became a bow staff.

"Bring it, Monty!" Kim growled.

Monkey Fist pointed at Kim.

"Monkey Minions! Attack!"

Kim stood at the ready as the first monkey made it to her. After fifteen seconds, Kim was standing in the middle of a pile of monkey bodies.

"I'm out of here, Monty! And I'm taking Yori with me! As well as this weapon! Tai Shing Pek Kwar was meant to promote peace and here you are, trying to use it to rule the world. One word of advice in that area. Get in line!"

Kim ran over to the chained up Yori before returning the blade to it's true form. Kim then slammed the blade through the chains holding the girl to the wall.

"Are you okay, Yori?"

The girl smiled before nodding.

"I am fine, Kim-san."

Kim smiled before turning to glare at the man on the other side of the room.

"We need to leave, Yori."

Yori nodded again as she followed Kim out of the cave. Once outside, Kim held the blade in front of her.

"Snowboard."

The blade became the requested object.

"Kimberly Possible! I will have that Lotus Blade!"

Kim quickly strapped her feet to the blade before pulling Yori on behind her.

"Keep a good grip on me!" Kim said as she pushed off.

Yori nodded against Kim's back.

Kim looked over her shoulder to see dozens upon dozens of monkey ninjas following.

"I had no idea he had that many minions," Kim muttered to herself. She then faced forward and crouched to pick up speed.

"Kim-san? Are we not going a bit too fast?" Yori said as she peeked over Kim's shoulder.

"Nope," Kim said as she put a hand on Yori's to try and comfort the girl. "We need all this speed. Now there's a bridge up ahead that we need blocked. Think you can cut the ropes with some kunai?"

"Before or after we cross?"

Kim smiled at the girl.

"After."

Yori wrapped her left arm around Kim's waist and flipped her right wrist. In an instant, the ninja girl had the desired weapons in her hand.

"Here comes the bridge!"

Kim shot across the bridge and slowed to a stop as soon as they were on the other side.

"Okay, Yori! Take out that bridge!"

Yori took a second to aim before letting the weapons fly. With a thunk, the weapons landed in the support posts on the opposite side of the bridge, cutting through all four ropes. The brige held for just a second before it gave.

"Timber!" Kim yelled.

Yori smiled.

"I've always wanted to say that!" Kim said as she undid the clamps on her feet. She then held the Lotus Blade up. "This thing is spankin'!" Kim grinned.

Yori also smiled before walking with Kim down the mountain toward the school.

* * *

When the two returned to the school, they were met with a crowd.

Kim walked with Yori over to Master Sensei.

"Master," Kim said as she got to her knees before holding the blade above her bowed head. "The Lotus Blade."

Yori was surprised at how much respect Kim was giving the master.

"Kimberly-san, rise."

Kim got to her feet, still holding out the blade and keeping her head bowed.

"I see no reason why the blade should be returned to me," Master Sensei said.

Kim looked at the man.

"I believe the blade is in the right hands, as it was your birthright."

Kim looked at the blade in her hands.

"Take the blade and protect it," Master Sensei said. "Do not let it fall into the wrong hands again."

Kim nodded before looking at the blade. She then pictured it as a wrist cuff. In an instant, it was. She then placed it on her left wrist.

"I will guard it with my life, Master," Kim said as she bowed to the man.

The elderly man smiled before walking away.

Kim then turned to Yori.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

Yori nodded with a smile.

"All he did was chain me to that wall. He did not touch me."

"Good," Kim said as she grabbed Yori's hand, pulling her toward their room. Once inside she pushed Yori up against a wall. "Because I was wanting first crack at you," she said before pressing her lips to Yori's.

Yori instantly responded to the kiss, throwing her arms around Kim's neck.

"Kim-san?"

Kim smiled at the girl.

"I'm into girls, Yori. Remember that."

"I know that, Kim-san, but are you sure it is I you want?"

Kim pulled the girl to her.

"You are the only one for me, Yori," Kim said. "I'm starting to fall for you and I don't care what people think."

Yori returned the embrace before looking Kim in the eye.

"You're falling for me, as I have already fallen for you, Kim-kun."

Kim smiled before pulling the girl into another heated kiss.

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning with her arms around Yori's waist, holding the girl to her. The memory of their confessions entered her mind and she had to smile. She was in love with the girl in her arms and the feeling was returned from the girl.

"I could get use to this," Yori said as she snuggled deeper into Kim's arms.

Kim tightened her grip on Yori before kissing her neck.

"I could, too," Kim said.

"Kim-kun, how are we going to tell Master Sensei?"

"I think we just tell him straight out. At least in private."

Yori nodded as she turned around in Kim's arms to kiss her good morning.

"Okay, I could really get use to this," Kim said when the kiss ended.

Yori nodded before pulling away to get up. Kim looked up at Yori's scarcely clad body and whistled.

"Now that is a sight," Kim said.

Yori smiled down at her girlfriend before holding out a hand. Kim took the offered hand and got to her feet as well, with Yori looking her up and down. Yori had a blush on her face when she noticed that Kim was only wearing her bra and panties to bed.

Kim smirked at the lustful look on Yori's face before turning away to get dressed.

"Come on, Yori. I think we should tell Master Sensei about how we feel about each other."

Yori nodded as she watched Kim's butt wiggle as she pulled her pants over it.

"Yori?"

"I am fine, Kim-kun. Just..."

"You want to just see me naked."

Yori's blush intensified as she nodded.

"You can see me naked any time you want. But for now, you need to get ready."

Yori looked down at her body before nodding and rushing to get ready.

As soon as Yori was ready, Kim pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her senseless, as the dumb smile on her face showed.

Kim then patted Yori's cheek gently before walking away.

Yori got her mind back into gear before Kim got too far away and caught up with her. She then led the way to Master Sensei's room.

After a knock and a gentle 'enter', Kim and Yori stepped inside the room to see Master Sensei sitting at his desk, sipping tea and looking over scrolls.

"Master Sensei?" Yori started.

"We have something to tell you," Kim finished.

"What is it?" Master Sensei asked.

Kim grasped Yori's hand for some support.

"Yori and I are romantically involved."

Master Sensei nodded.

"I was aware of that when you left the previous evening."

Yori and Kim nodded their understanding.

"We just wanted to make sure you knew."

Master Sensei nodded.

"We'll be going now. We want to spend a little time together."

With a bow, Kim and Yori left the room. When they got outside, Kim's Kimmunicator started going off.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

"_Duff Killigan has stolen a top secret formula."_

Kim nodded before looking at her girlfriend.

"Yori? Wanna come with?"

"Of course, Kim-kun."

Kim smiled before looking at Wade.

"Oh, you haven't met her have you?" Kim asked before pulling Yori close. "Wade, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Yori."

Wade's jaw dropped when he saw the attractive young woman.

"_She's gorgeous, Kim."_

Kim smiled before walking toward her room.

"Ride?"

"_Should be there in twenty minutes."_

Kim smiled at the young boy.

"Thanks, Wade. You rock."

Wade smiled before the screen went black.

"Let's go, Yori," Kim said before breaking into a run to get to their room. When they finished changing, Yori taking a pair of Kim's clothes, they both shot out of the room and across the grounds.

"You still have the Lotus Blade, correct?" Yori asked.

Kim looked at the cuff on her wrist.

"I do."

When they got to the pickup point, Kim pulled the cuff off and turned it back into the blade before returning it to her wrist as a cuff.

Both looked up when they heard the sound of the jet engine. When it was close to the ground, Kim and Yori jumped into the cockpit, Yori sitting in Kim's lap.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Hensworth."

"It's the least I could do, Kim, seeing as you rescued my daughter from that blizzard."

"It was no big," Kim said. "She didn't know she had gone in wrong direction and gotten lost."

Kim held Yori to her.

"I'm thinking of heading to Middleton and spending some time with Monique. Want to stay with me?"

Yori nodded as she leaned back into Kim's embrace, a smile working the edge of her lips.

"Of course, Kim-kun. I would love to."

Kim smiled as he leaned back in her seat, waiting for the ride to be over so they could get to the mission.

* * *

**Kim and Yori together forever! (At least in this story. ;) )**

**Kim and Yori have finally expressed their feelings to the other. What will happen when they return to Middleton for that short break? Who will they see? You'll just have to wait until next week for those answers! Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot.  
**

**Chapter ****5**

**Warning! Lemon!**

* * *

Kim walked down the street with Yori by her side, hands held tight.

"So where to first?" Kim asked.

Yori looked around before shrugging her shoulders.

"I do not know, Kim-kun," she said. "Maybe you could show me around?"

Kim nodded before heading toward the Mall and Club Banana.

When they entered the store, Kim walked toward the front counter with Yori's hand still tight in her grip.

"Hello and Welcome to Club Banana!"

"Oh, Monique!"

The dark skinned girl eeped before coming from around the counter. She threw her arms around Kim and both started laughing.

"Oh, Kim! It's so good to see you, girl!"

Kim nodded before motioning to Yori.

"I'm sure you remember Yori," she said.

Monique nodded before noticing their laced fingers.

"Are you two..."

"A couple, yes."

Yori nodded with a loving smile.

"Kim-kun, I am going to look at clothing over there."

Kim nodded before kissing Yori on her cheek. She then let the ninja girl go and watched as she looked over clothing.

"Kim-_kun_?" Monique whispered.

"Kun is the suffix used when talking to someone of affectionate relation. And before you ask, no. We haven't done the deed. Not yet, anyway."

Monique giggled before looking over at Yori.

"She's quite the catch."

Kim nodded as she looked at the woman she fell for.

"Uh-oh," Monique said as she looked toward the entrance to the store. "Possible problem at twelve o'clock."

Kim looked toward the doorway and saw her parents enter the store. Kim ran over to Yori and then pulled the girl into a changing stall.

"Mrs. Possible?"

Ann looked over at Monique.

"Hello, Monique," she said before looking at her husband. "I'm going to talk to Monique for a few minutes. I'll see you at the food court."

James nodded with a soft smile before walking out of the store.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Possible?" Monique asked. She was a little testy with the Possible parents for what they did to Kim.

"I was wondering if you've... talked to Kim lately."

"And why should you care? She's a lesbian. You disowned her."

Ann bowed her head before tears started to fall.

"I was such a fool!" Ann said as she sobbed, her fists shaking. "How could I have done that to my daughter?"

Monique was shocked by the tears.

"Have you talked to Mr. Possible about this?"

Ann nodded before looking at the girl. Ann's eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under them.

"I miss her, Monique. I want my daughter back! I don't care if she likes men or women!" Ann hugged herself. "I just want my baby girl back in my arms."

"Mom?"

Ann's eyes shot open, looking toward the dressing rooms where Kim was standing with an Asian girl.

"Kimmie?"

Kim rushed toward her mother. She then got the best hug of her life.

"Oh, Kimmie! I am so, so sorry!"

Kim hugged her mother as Monique motioned for Yori to come stand next to her.

"Mom?" Kim said as she pulled away. "Is Dad okay with this?"

"Your father and I had a long talk after you left that day. We realized that it didn't matter your sexual preference. We just wanted you home."

Kim smiled before looking at the girls behind her.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Yori."

Ann looked at the Asian girl and nodded.

"Hello, Yori. I take it you are my Kimmie's girlfriend?"

Yori nodded hesitantly.

Ann looked down at her daughter before smiling.

"It's okay, Kimmie. You don't need to worry that we'll be kicking you out again."

Kim smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. But I've got to go back to Japan one last time."

"Why, Kimmie?"

"All my things are there and I'm sure Yori needs to tell Master Sensei where I'm going."

"She can stay with us," Ann said.

Kim's head spun then.

"Are you sure, Mom? You and Dad won't mind having a lesbian couple under your roof?"

Ann shook her head.

"I want my daughter back at home and if that means that her girlfriend comes along, then so be it."

Kim hugged her mother before throwing herself at Yori and kissing her.

"Well..." Ann said before the two on the floor started laughing.

Kim got to her feet again and pulled Yori up with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mom," Kim said before she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "The faster I get my things, the quicker we can get home."

"Before you go, would you mind having lunch with your father and I?"

Kim looked at Yori. The ninja girl nodded with a small smile.

"Only if Yori can come as well."

Ann nodded with a smile. She then led the way out of Club Banana.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Monique."

Monique finally let the tears that she had been holding in fall as she watched her best girlfriend walk away with both her mother and her girlfriend.

"I'll hold you to that, Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim smiled at the name.

Ann pulled her daughter into a one-armed hug before they got to the food court. James was leaning against a wall with the newspaper in his hands.

"James!"

James closed the paper before looking over toward his wife. He then got a shock when he saw both her and his daughter.

"Kimmie-cub!"

Kim released Yori's hand and ran to her father.

"Dad!"

Kim embraced her father in a fierce hug.

"Oh, Kimmie-cub. I am so sorry for what I did," James said as he held his daughter tight. "Can you forgive me?"

Kim nodded against his shoulder before pulling away to look him in the eye.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Yori."

James looked at the young woman standing close to Ann.

"Yori?"

The girl nodded.

"She needs to go back to Japan to get her things, James," Ann said before looking at Yori. "And I've invited Yori to say with us. She can take the guest room."

James nodded his agreement.

"She can. But you both need to go to school."

Kim nodded before looking at Yori.

"I don't know if Yori can..."

"I have already gone through high school. I have been asked to attend several colleges."

Kim smiled.

"I guess she can try and find a job."

Yori shrugged her shoulders before looking at Kim.

"Kim-kun?"

Kim looked at Yori.

"I am hungry," she whispered into the heroine's ear.

Kim laughed before looking at her parents.

"Let's get a bite to eat. We're hungry," Kim said before pulling Yori to her.

James nodded with a smile before putting a hand at the small of Ann's back.

* * *

Kim walked into her room with Yori right behind her before walking to her pile of things and re-stacking it.

"I will be living in America now..." Yori said with wonder.

Yori and Kim had just come from talking to Master Sensei and were surprised to find that he knew what they were going to ask. Yori had been ecstatic when he had said she could leave the school.

"Yeah. But we won't be able to sleep together. That would cross some line with my parents. But that's there. I know you've been dying to see me naked and so tonight, you get your wish."

Yori's eyes went wide as Kim walked over to their door and closed it tight, locking it. She then walked over to Yori and pulled off her shirt.

"Ready for the bra?"

Yori nodded as she watched her redheaded girlfriend strip.

Kim gave a seductive smile before reaching behind her back and undoing her bra.

Once the fabric fell from her arms to the floor, Yori was latched onto one of Kim's nipples, moaning slightly, Kim's hands buried in Yori's hair.

Yori pulled away before looking at the girl that meant so much to her.

"Sorry," she said. "I do not know what came over me."

Kim shook her head before grabbing her pants and pushing them down, her panties with them. When she stood up again, Yori was staring at the bush of red curls at the apex of Kim's legs.

"Oh, God," Yori said as her mouth began to drool. "You are beautiful, Kim-kun."

Kim smiled as she sat down on her bedroll and spread her legs.

"Come here, Yori. Kimmie want's more touching."

Yori didn't need to be told twice as she lowered herself to Kim's level. Kim then laid back, her head resting on her pillows.

"Do whatever you want, Yori," Kim said as she looked at the girl with half-lidded eyes. "I'm yours."

Yori smiled before moving back up to kiss her redhead on the lips. She then let her lips travel Kim's jawline, down her throat, where she licked and sucked on the skin. After a moment, she pulled away, a bruise forming.

"You truly are mine now, Kim-kun."

Kim smiled at Yori before grabbing her head and forcing it to the redhead's breasts.

"Less talking, more sucking."

Yori's mouth latched onto Kim's right nipple as her right hand snaked down to play with the curls between Kim's legs. Kim felt those talented hands on her sex as Yori just devoured her breast.

"Do it, Yori," Kim whispered. Yori looked up from the breast she was sucking on before nodding, her fingers slowly parting Kim's nether lips. With a few more passes, Kim felt Yori start to enter her.

"Oh, fuck!" Kim gasped as she felt the fingers enter her to the knuckle.

Yori lifted her head from Kim's nipple and kissed the redhead again. She then slowly made her way, kissing the entire journey, down to Kim's sex, to taste the redhead. Yori's tongue lapped at Kim's clit, electing moans from the redhead as her fingers kept moving in and out.

"Oh, my God!" Kim gasped as her hands went to her breasts. She pinched her nipples and massaged her breasts, trying to increase the pleasure.

Yori looked up at Kim's hands, moving those delicious mounds around.

_'But she is even more delicious down here,' _Yori thought as she continued to thrust her fingers into the redhead's sex. After a moment more, she stopped to insert a third finger, making Kim moan loudly.

"Shit!" Kim moaned as the thrusting continued, this time with three fingers, making Kim's body writhe.

Yori continued licking Kim's clit, increasing her speed before switching places with her fingers. She licked as deep as she could while rubbing Kim's clit with her thumb. The redhead was thrashing from side to side and before Yori knew it, Kim's walls clamped down on her tongue while the redhead's juices flowed down her throat.

"YORI!" Kim screamed.

Yori pulled away before climbing back up Kim's body. They shared a kiss, Kim tasting herself on Yori's tongue, before Kim pulled Yori down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kim asked, breathing hard.

"I did not learn it anywhere. I just did it."

Kim smiled before pulling Yori to her and closing her eyes.

"I would return the favor, but that, coupled with the jet lag, wore me out."

"You can return the favor later, Kim-kun, my love."

Kim smiled.

"I love you, Yori."

"I love you as well, Kim-kun."

Kim smiled before she fell asleep.

Yori got up and checked to make sure no one was outside before shutting off the light. She didn't need everyone to know that she had just made love to her redhead. At least Kim had been satisfied. Yori was sopping wet from what she had done to Kim, that she stripped herself down to nothing and curled up next to Kim. At least she knew that her turn was coming.

* * *

**Kim and Yori have finally expressed their love. What will happen when they get to Middleton the next day? Will everything go alright with Ann and James? You'll have to wait until next week to find out. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone!**

**Please review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot. Tilapia**

**Chapter ****6**

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning with a smile on her face to find her naked body pressed against another nude form. Kim looked around to find that Yori had stripped before going to bed.

_'Wow!' _Kim thought when she saw Yori's body. She gently turned Yori's body to where it was laying flat. _'Her breasts are perfect!" _Kim's eyes then wandered to Yori's lower half. _'No way! She's shaved! Oh this is going to be wonderful!'_

Kim pulled the covers from her body before taking in the view. Yori's body was perfect in Kim's eyes.

_'Now to wake her up... very slowly.'_

Kim smiled before leaning down and lightly licking Yori's left nipple. She repeated the action with the other nipple. She went back and forth, watching as Yori's nipples hardened.

As gently as she could, Kim latched onto Yori's right nipple, sucking.

With a slight groan, Yori's eyes fluttered open before she looked down with a gasp.

"Kim-chan," Yori moaned as she arched her back, forcing more of her breast into Kim's sucking mouth.

Kim slowly released the mound before crawling up to face Yori.

"Good morning, baby," Kim said before she kissed the Asian on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Yori looked up at Kim with a tender smile.

"I did," she said. She then shuddered in pleasure as she felt Kim's hands start to roam her body.

"I have to say, Yori," Kim purred as she rubbed her hands over Yori's breasts softly, "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She then gently cupped a breast before lowering her mouth to it, grazing the nipple with her teeth.

Yori gasped again before feeling almost all of her breast be sucked into the redhead's warm mouth.

"Ah!" Yori moaned.

Kim smiled around the mound in her mouth, letting her tongue swirl around the delicious piece of flesh.

While Kim was sucking on her breast, Yori failed to notice that Kim's left hand had moved down her body.

Kim was moaning as well, enjoying the feel of the girl's skin on her body. She then looked up at a panting Yori as she rubbed the girl's sex.

_'I'm going to enjoy this,' _Kim thought before she moved her hand and gently slid one finger into her lover.

"Kim-chan!" Yori moaned.

Kim pumped her finger slowly, enjoying the feeling of being inside her lover. She let the breast fall from her mouth with a soft _pop _before grinning up at Yori.

"That feel good?"

Yori nodded vigorously.

"Please..." Yori said.

"Please what?" Kim asked.

"Please continue, Kim-chan," Yori said before she moaned loudly, feeling a second finger slowly enter her. "Hah!"

Kim kissed her way down Yori's body, her right hand still playing with Yori's breasts, pinching the nipples, all the while, Kim's fingers still pumping in and out of Yori's moist sex.

"Kim-chan, don't stop!" Yori gasped, rocking her hips to each thrust of Kim's fingers.

Kim shook her head.

"I never intended to stop," she said with a grin before lowering her head to Yori's sex and licking the ninja's clit.

Yori was thrashing from side to side, lost in euphoria, when Kim entered a third finger. The ninja's eyes flew open at the sensation, gasping.

Kim continued to lick the girl, loving her flavor. She could live off of the girl's nectar. She pulled her fingers from the girl and licked them clean. She heard a whimper from above and grinned at the girl.

"No, Yori, we are not done yet," Kim said before she lowered her face to the girl's sex and thrust her tongue in.

Yori let out a deep moan, loving the feeling of Kim's tongue wiggling around in her. She grasped Kim's hair in her hands, holding the girl in place, her hips rocking.

"Kim-chan, I am close!"

Kim sucked the girl's sex, trying to get as much love juice she could from the girl before she reached up and rubbed her clit.

"KIM-CHAN!" Yori screamed, her cum flowing down Kim's throat as her walls clamped down on Kim's tongue.

Kim licked Yori clean before crawling back up the girl's body. She then kissed the girl deeply, tongues battling for dominance, sharing the ninja's taste.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kim asked when they broke the kiss.

Yori nodded with a loving smile.

"I did, Kim-chan."

Kim laid her head on Yori's breasts and closed her eyes, listening to the girl's heartbeat as it slowed.

"I love you, Kim-chan."

"And I love you, Yori. We need to get up and get ready to go."

Yori nodded as she rubbed Kim's bare back.

"I know, but I do not wish to move," Yori said, enjoying the feeling of bliss.

"I just wish we could do this more often," Kim said. "With my parents the way they are, they might only let us hold hands and kiss. I doubt we'd be able to do this again for a while."

"I can wait," Yori said with a smile. "But I doubt it would be very long."

Kim nodded her agreement before lifting herself from the ninja's body and standing up.

"Come on," Kim said as she held out her hand.

Yori took the offered hand and got to her feet before pulling Kim into a kiss.

"Let's get ready to go," Kim said, breathless from the kiss. She then let the girl go before walking to her suitcase and pulling out a clean pair of undergarments and some clean clothes.

* * *

Kim walked hand-in-hand with Yori as they left the Possible residence. They were beyond happy at the moment, having been told that they could share a room, as long as nothing went on in bed. They both had agreed, knowing they would at least get to hold each other throughout the night.

"So were do you want to go, Yori?" Kim asked.

"You said you would see your friend from the clothing store today."

Kim smiled before changing directions and heading towards the mall.

* * *

"GF!"

Kim smiled when she was suddenly embraced from Monique.

"Hey, Mo. How are you doing today?" Kim asked.

Monique smiled.

"I'm doing much better with you back home." She then grinned before stepping back and putting her hands on her hips. "So... spill."

Kim tilted her head.

"You have that look."

"What look?" Kim asked, still playing dumb.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary."

Kim grinned.

"I'm not the same anymore," Kim said before pointing to her hickey. "And yes. It did happen."

Monique looked at Yori and saw the same look.

"You had better take very good care of my friend, girl," Monique said as she pointed at Yori.

"I do not intend to do otherwise," Yori said, looking at the redhead. "She is my love. I will not let her down."

Monique nodded as she looked back at Kim.

"You've got a good girl on your arm. How are the 'rents taking her?"

"As long as there's no sex, we can sleep in the same bed."

Monique's jaw dropped.

"They said that?"

Kim nodded before walking over to some of the clothes and pulling some out.

"Yori? Could you come here?"

Yori walked over and stood there as Kim held some clothes in front of the girl.

"Mo, what would she look good in?"

Monique smiled as she walked over and selected a top, holding it up to the girl.

"I'm sure we could figure something out," Monique said with a smile.

* * *

Kim and Yori walked into Kim's house with several bags in each hand.

"Mom! We're home!"

Ann came into the living room to find her daughter and Yori sitting some of the bags down on the floor by the door.

"I see you two went shopping."

"Unintentional. We went to see Monique and this is what happened. I wanted to get Yori something and Monique started going crazy with tossing this and that onto the counter. Before I knew it, we were walking out with all of these bags. I think Monique only put in one or two things for me."

Ann laughed.

"Sounds like Monique."

Kim nodded before pulling something from her bag and walking over to her mother.

"I got this for you."

Ann looked down at the beautiful glass frame and noticed the words 'Love, Family, Happiness' etched into the glass. Looking at the picture, she was surprised to see her own face, with her daughter, sons and husband.

Ann looked back at her daughter before shaking her head.

"You forgot someone."

Kim looked at the picture before a flash caught her attention. She looked up to see Yori looking at Ann with a slight smile.

"Your girlfriend isn't in the picture."

Kim was startled.

"Kimmie, I know how much she means to you. After all, I wouldn't have let you two share a bed. But the rules still stand. I hear anything in there not related to sleep, homework or just goofing off with music, then you two are in deep trouble and going to be separated. That means no more sleeping together."

Kim pulled Yori to her, the redhead's face one of fear.

"Don't look like that, Kimmie. I didn't say we were going to send her back to Japan. If you break that one rule, she'll be moved to the guest room. And I'll call Wade myself to put in a system to keep you two apart at night until you both are of age."

Kim looked at Yori and Yori looked at her.

"Uh... Mom? Can I talk to you? In private?"

Ann nodded before motioning toward her room.

Kim gave Yori a kiss before walking away. Once she was in the room with her mother, and the door was locked, she leaned against the door.

"What's wrong, Kimmie?" Ann asked.

"Mom... it's about me and Yori sleeping together."

"I don't care if you two sleep together naked, just as long as nothing happens."

Kim looked at her mother surprised.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Kim, I was your age at one point, in case you've forgotten. I loved sleeping nude, especially after I met your father."

Kim nodded before a blush crept onto her face.

"Now what?"

"I just saw you naked."

Ann laughed as she patted Kim on the back.

"Go and kiss your girl," Ann said. "I'm sure that will get the image out of your head."

Kim looked at her mother.

"I would never have thought you would tell me to go kiss a girl."

"Kimmie, you are sixteen. Those thoughts must be flowing through your head at a million miles an hour."

Kim nodded before looking at the door.

"I love her, Mom. I can't see myself without her now. And I have you to thank for that."

"How so?"

"When you said those things, Yori helped me fell better. She sang a song that helped me relax."

Ann smiled.

"At least that came of our foolishness."

Kim smiled before nodding.

"Yori and I have some things to do. Talk about. I'm sure she's going to wonder what to do while I'm at school."

"I'm wondering what she'll do when you go on missions."

"She's come on every mission I've had since I left. We work wonderfully together. And believe me, she makes a wonderful sparing partner."

"Well... don't keep your partner waiting."

Kim smiled, gave her mother a hug before pulling open the door and running to her girlfriend in their room.

When she got to the room, she found Yori sitting on the edge of the bed. With a leap, she tackled Yori to the bed and kissed her senseless.

"Okay, girls," Ann said from the stairs. "Cool the hormones."

Kim smiled before tossing her Kimmunicator to her mother.

"Mom? Could you get a picture of Yori and me?"

Ann nodded with a smile before Kim got on the bed behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the girl. She then laid her head on Yori's right shoulder.

"Say cheese, girls."

Kim smiled as she leaned her head against Yori's. Yori smiled as well, a happy, loving smile, sure to make the redhead swoon when she saw the picture.

Ann smiled at the love the two had for each other before handing the device back to Kim.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she said before walking away.

Kim kissed Yori on the cheek before looking at the picture. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the look of love in Yori's gaze.

"I love you, Yori. Never forget that."

Yori snuggled deeper into Kim's arms.

"And I love you, Kim-chan. Now and forever."

* * *

**Kim and Yori are back in Middleton with the Possible parents. How will things work out for them? Will there be any trouble with Ron? Bonnie? Kim's cheer squad? You'll just have to wait for those answers. Til next week,**

**Talon Earthstone!**

**Please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot. Tilapia**

**Chapter ****7**

* * *

"Kimmie! It's time to get up!"

Kim suggled into the warmth that held her.

"I don't want to get up," Kim groaned.

"Kim-chan," Yori said, her voice heavy with sleep, "it is time for you to get up. Remember that you have to go to school. And I will be here waiting for you to return."

Kim turned in Yori's arms to look at the woman she loved.

"Good morning, love," Kim said before moving closer to kiss her lover. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully."

Kim looked down at Yori's naked form under the covers and smiled.

"I just wish we could make love," Kim whispered.

Yori nodded as she looked at her redhead's body as well. Both girls were wet and wanting some attention but knew that if anything happened, they wouldn't be able to wake up like they did. Kim shook her head before getting up.

"Well, Yori, let's get dressed and go see about breakfast."

Yori nodded as she looked Kim from head to toe.

"My beautiful Kim-chan."

Kim smiled as she helped Yori to stand, looking her over as well.

Yori smiled and turned away, walking toward the closet. She pulled some of her new clothes out.

"I'll be in the shower," Kim said. When she entered the bathroom, she was about to close the door when Yori stopped her.

"I wish to join you, Kim-chan."

Kim smiled before letting the girl in. Once the water was running, both jumped in. It didn't take long till both were clean. That's when things heated up.

Yori stood behind Kim and cupped a breast with her right hand while her left slid it's way down to play with the red curls between Kim's legs.

"Yori," Kim breathed, loving the feeling.

"I know we cannot go much further," Yori said. "Your mother will surely hear and then we will be in trouble. But know this. I will meet you after school." She leaned in and licked Kim's ear. "And I shall lead you to our tryst."

Kim nodded before turning around. She then reached down and gently pushed two fingers into her lover's sex, enjoying how she gasped.

"I can't wait," Kim purred.

"Kimmie! Breakfast is getting cold!"

Kim pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

"Delicious," Kim purred into Yori's ear. "I'll see you downstairs."

Yori whimpered as Kim left the shower. But it was short lived as she, herself, got out of the shower, quickly shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. In a matter of two minutes, she was dressed and sitting next to Kim at the breakfast table.

"Who..." Jim asked.

"... are you?" Tim finished.

The twins were looking at Yori.

"I am Yori. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kim reached over and grasped Yori's left hand and set it on the table.

"So what's on the agenda, girls?" Ann asked.

"Well, I've got to go to school. Yori and I were planning on running around after school for a bit. Maybe get some sparing done."

Ann and James nodded as the two picked up their utensils. When breakfast was cleared from everyone's plates, Kim and Yori walked to the front door.

"Yori? Where are you going?" Ann asked.

"She's walking me to school."

"I will be back later," Yori said with a smile.

Kim and Yori walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk.

"KP!"

Kim groaned as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"KP?"

"Hi, Ron. I'm sure you remember Yori."

Yori nodded to the boy.

"Hey."

He then noticed that the two girls were holding hands.

"Uh... what's with the hands?"

Kim held up her hand, the one that was holding Yori's.

"What does it look like, Ron?"

Ron noticed that their fingers were laced. He knew it was a more personal contact.

"Are you..."

"Ron, Yori is my girlfriend now. I love her."

"I though you liked guys."

Kim shrugged.

"I thought I did too," she said. "But a month and a half ago, I found out that I liked girls more. I'm a lesbian, Ron. And Yori was the one I chose."

Ron nodded with an absent look on his face.

* * *

Kim walked out of the school and found Yori waiting.

"Hey, baby," Kim said as she looked at her lover. "How was your day?"

Yori smiled.

"It was interesting. I found our spot and I am sure you will enjoy what I have planned."

Kim smiled.

"Before we go, I have to go to cheer practice."

Kim then reached out for Yori and the ninja grasped her hand.

"Come on," Kim said. "I'm sure you won't mind watching me practice."

Yori nodded.

"Not at all, Kim-chan."

Kim grinned from ear to ear. She then pulled Yori into the building and led her to the gym.

"Alright everyone!"

Kim growled before letting Yori go.

"Bonnie! This is still my squad!"

Bonnie ignored Kim.

"Let's get to work."

No one moved.

"Come on! Kim's not captain anymore!"

Kim walked over to Bonnie.

"You think that since I've been gone for a little over a week that you can take over the squad?"

"You don't deserve to lead this squad!" Bonnie growled.

"Bonnie, I've been kicked out of my home, had to move to Japan, fought off a mutant monkey freak over this," Kim pointed to the cuff she still wore on her wrist, "and then had to move back! Tell me, Bonnie, seeing as you think you're the captain, what should we do? Ignore Kim Possible?"

Bonnie just turned her head and raised her chin.

"I guess so."

Kim walked over to the girls.

"Who here thinks Bonnie should be captain?"

Bonnie was the only one to raise her hand.

"You don't count seeing as you're the one we're talking about."

"All those who want Kim Possible?" Bonnie growled.

Every member of the squad raised their hands.

Kim smiled at her friends before looking at Bonnie.

"You are off the squad, Bonnie."

"What?!" Bonnie screeched.

"You've pulled your last stunt. I've put up with it for years, and I'm sick of it."

Kim then looked over at Yori.

"Yori, can you come here?"

The ninja walked over to Kim.

"Kim? Who is this?"

Kim put an arm around Yori's waist and pulled the girl to her. She then faced the squad and the fuming brunette.

"This is my girlfriend Yori. Would any of you mind if she tried for the squad?"

"Absolutely not!" Bonnie yelled.

"Your vote doesn't matter, Bonnie," Kim said. "You're not on the squad."

The other members of the squad nodded their approval.

"She can try. But we don't have any spare uniforms."

Kim shook her head.

"Seeing as Bonnie is going to refuse to give up her uniform, thinking that she'll continue to be on the squad, Yori can wear mine. I work better, sometimes, in cargo pants anyway."

Kim held out her uniform to Yori and led the girl to the changing room. The only problem was Bonnie getting in their way and holding her arms wide.

"No way, Possible! She's not a member of my squad!"

"Bonnie, you are not on the squad," Kim said. "I am making Yori a member of the squad and you can't change that."

Kim then turned to Yori.

"Go and change."

Yori nodded before jumping over Bonnie and going into the changing room.

Just as Bonnie was about to go after the ninja girl, Kim grabbed both of Bonnie's hands and pinned them behind her back.

"You lay a finger on my girl..."

"And you'll what?" Bonnie growled.

Kim pulled Bonnie toward the gym's doors and shoved her through.

"Stay away from my squad."

With that, the door closed and locked Bonnie out.

"Kim-chan?"

Kim looked over to see Yori in the Middleton uniform. And she was gorgeous.

"Kim?"

Kim turned to look at Hope.

"Will she know what we're doing?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, but she'll catch on quick."

The squad nodded their understanding and got into position.

"Yori, just stand there and watch. We're going to do some routines before you join in."

Yori nodded with a smile.

After a few demonstrations, Yori joined and she preformed wonderfully.

"Can we keep her?" Crystal asked.

Kim nodded as she hugged and kissed her girlfriend.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"I DO!"

Kim sighed before looking over at the door.

"Bonnie," Kim said with a smirk, "it's official." Kim motioned to Yori, still in her arms. "Yori is now a member of this squad. Taking your place."

The squad nodded their agreement.

"We're tired of your lack of dedication to this squad."

"Lack of dedication?"

Tara nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "How many times have we tried doing a routine, and you're not there, but talking on your phone?"

"I'm still sore from the last time," Liz said. "And that was several days ago."

"You're out, Bonnie," Jessica said. "Kim's girlfriend is the new member of this squad. She's already up to speed on our routines."

"And now if you don't mind," Marcella said, "we've got practice."

Bonnie screamed before stomping to the door.

"The principle will here about this! About her!"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Already told him this morning that I might kick you off the team. He didn't mind seeing as I'm the captain."

"But what about her?!"

Kim motioned to Yori.

"I told him about Yori as well," Kim said. "He knows full well that Yori is my girlfriend. I'm introducing her to him after practice."

"GUAH!" Bonnie yelled before storming out of the room.

The squad cheered as they surrounded Kim and Yori.

"Welcome to the Middleton Mad Dogs Cheer Squad!" they all cheered at once.

* * *

Kim walked into the house with Yori right beside her. When they got in, Ann stood from the couch. She noticed the glow on Kim and Yori instantly.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim flinched before ducking behind Yori.

"What did I tell you?!"

"You said not in bed," Kim said slowly, looking at her mother with fear.

Yori nodded her head as she pulled the redhead to her.

"They were your words, Mrs. Possible."

Ann shook her head before turning away.

"That was your warning, girls," Ann said. "Don't try anything else or it's the guest room for Yori."

Kim nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," Kim said.

Kim walked away with Yori beside her, heading for their room. When they got up there, Kim closed her door and sat down on her bed.

"We can't even be intimate outside of the house," Kim said softly.

Yori walked over and sat down next to her girlfriend, enjoying the closeness.

Kim sighed before standing up and walking to her desk. She then pulled out some of her books and began working on her homework.

"Kim-chan?" Yori said.

Kim turned to her.

"I am sorry if I got you in trouble."

"It's alright, Yori. I got in trouble for having sex with you and that is something I don't regret."

Yori smiled as she got to her feet and walked over to her lover.

"I love you, Kim-chan," she said. She kissed Kim's neck and grasped Kim's breasts.

Kim gasped at the contact, as she was still sensitive from the sex she had earlier, loving the feel of her lover's hands on her body.

"Yori, if my mother came up here, she would murder us."

Yori nodded before resting her hands on Kim's stomach. She then hugged the girl closer.

"And yes, Yori. I love you, with all my heart."

Yori couldn't stop the pleased smile that crossed her face.

"Girls! Dinner!"

Kim got to her feet and turned in her lover's arms. She then captured the girl's lips in a tender kiss.

"Let's get something to eat," she said. "I'm starving."

Yori nodded, her eyes showing the hunger she had for the redhead.

Kim laughed before pulling out of Yori's arms and walking to the table for dinner.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter seven and all is going as one would think. Bonnie's no longer a member of the Mad Dog Cheer Squad and the other members love her. So what do you think will happen next? I'll give you a hit. It has to do with the Tweebs. That's all you're getting for now. Til next week,**

**Talon Earthstone!**

**Please review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter ****8**

* * *

Kim smiled as she held Yori the next day. They were sitting in the gym and were enjoying the close contact.

"This is a beautiful day, do you not agree, Kim-chan?"

Kim nodded, tightening her grip on the girl in front of her.

"I do indeed, my love."

"Hey, Kim! Are you going to join us?"

Kim shook her head.

"Just a couple more minutes, please?"

Kim's squad nodded before going back to their chatter.

"Kim-chan, why are you waiting?"

"Because, my love, I wish to hold you in my arms for just a bit longer."

Yori smiled with contentment before leaning back into the embrace.

"That is a good enough answer for me," she said.

Kim laughed.

"But like all good things, they must come to an end."

Yori nodded before standing up and holding out a hand to her lover.

"Let us begin."

Kim stood up and pulled Yori into a deep, tongue probing kiss.

"Get a room," Crystal said, her tone one of amusement.

Kim pulled back and looked into Yori's eyes.

"If only they knew," she whispered.

Yori nodded again before walking over to the rest of the squad.

* * *

Kim walked into her house with Yori next to her. They had just gotten home from practice.

"We're home!" Kim called to the house.

Ann walked into the living room and smiled at the two.

"Welcome home, girls. How was practice?" she asked.

"It was great. The squad really likes Yori."

Ann smiled.

"But there was a problem with Bonnie yesterday."

"What happened?"

"In the week that I had been gone, she had tried taking over the squad. I had no choice but to kick her off the team. When she didn't leave, I just ignored her. But as usual, she tried to make everything about her and what she wanted. And she didn't want Kim Possible as the squad captain."

"So you kicked her off the squad?"

"And brought Yori in as her replacement."

Ann smiled.

"You didn't have to hurt her, did you?"

"No, Mom. But she didn't make it easy. When Yori went to change, she tried going after her. I just grabbed her arms and held tight."

"Good for you, Kimmie."

Kim sat down on the couch and pulled Yori next to her. As soon as Yori was seated, Kim leaned her head on the girl's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Yori in turn leaned her head against Kim's and closed her eyes, both with a content smile on their faces.

"Kimmie? Don't you have homework?"

Kim shook her head slightly, not opening her eyes.

"Nope," Kim said. "I finished it all in study hall. Gives me more time to just sit here with the love of my life."

Yori smiled before turned her head to kiss Kim's temple.

"I love you, Kim-chan."

"And love you, Yori."

Ann just sat there, watching the affection pass between the two. She was reminded of how she and James had been when they were younger. She smiled at the thought. Oh how she loved those days, being young and carefree.

"Honey! I'm home!"

Ann looked up and saw her husband walk into the house.

She got to her feet and approached her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Welcome home, dear," she said before she kissed him.

As soon as the kiss broke, James chuckled.

"What did I do to earn a kiss like that?" James asked.

Ann shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I've just been sitting here with our daughter and her girlfriend."

James looked at Kim and Yori sitting on the couch. The weren't paying him the slightest attention. They Just continued to hold each other and whisper sweet nothings into each others ears.

"They love each other, James. Just like I loved you when we first met."

James nodded with a smile.

"I see it," he said. "Let's talk."

James lead the way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"What is it, dear?" Ann asked.

James looked at his daughter and her girlfriend on the couch.

"Our daughter is head-over-heels in love with that girl."

Ann nodded.

"And seeing as Kimmie only has another year of school... I don't see any reason they can't be together."

Ann looked up at her husband.

"James, are you saying..."

"Kimmie has always done what she thought was right." James turned away from the living room. "And I know she'll do what is right in the end."

"But what about the boys? I know they're still young, but having... that... go on in the house so close, they might try something drastic."

"I know," James said. "We'll talk to the girls about some type of resolution."

"And the girls...?"

"As long as they keep quiet, and the boys don't find out, then I have no problems."

Ann nodded before walking out into the living room.

"Kimmie? Yori?"

The girls looked at Ann.

"Your father and I have talked about something... something you've been wanting to do."

"You mean..."

"Yes... that."

Kim blushed.

"Your father and I have talked it over at length. As long as you two stay quiet, we have no problems with it. But if we hear so much as one moan, you two will have hell to pay."

Kim looked at Yori and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. Dad."

James and Ann smiled as Kim stood slowly and held out her hand to her lover. As soon as Yori looked up into Kim's eyes, she was lost. She saw so much lust in their depths, it made her shudder in pleasure.

Kim lead the way to their room. As soon as they were in, and the door closed, Kim pushed Yori to the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you, Yori. I'm going to fuck you till you black out with pleasure."

Yori's body shuddered involuntarily at Kim's words.

"Kim-chan..."

Kim grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head before tossing the garment to a corner of the room.

"I'm going to have to have Wade do something for me."

"And what is that?" Yori asked.

"Make my room soundproof."

Yori smiled and watched as Kim reached behind her back to undo her bra. As soon as the restraint was loose, Yori's lips were on Kim's right breast in an instant.

"Oh, Yori..." Kim moaned quietly. "Your mouth is so wonderful."

Kim rubbed Yori's back as the girl continued to devour her breast.

"I love you, Yori. And I won't ever leave you."

Yori pulled back and smiled at Kim.

"But I will have to ask you to stop for a moment."

Yori gave a small whine as she sat back on the bed.

"I asked Wade to get me something." She took a deep, calming breath before looking at Yori. "We've only known each other for two weeks. And in those two weeks, I've fallen so deeply in love with you that I know I'd fall apart if you left me. I love you so completely, Yori. My life felt as if there was a hole in it, a hole you filled. I never want us to be apart again." Taking another calming breath, Kim reached into her pocket and got down on one knee. "Yori? Would you marry me? Would you become Yori Possible?" Kim pulled out a ring. It was a sapphire solitaire.

Yori was crying when Kim finished, both hands covering her mouth.

"Oh, Kim-chan!" Yori yelled as she threw herself at the heroine. "I love you so much!"

Kim smiled at the girl.

"But that doesn't answer my question."

Yori pulled back and nodded vigorously.

"I cannot think of anyone better to spend the rest of my life with. I will marry you, Kim Possible-chan."

Kim smiled before placing the ring on Yori's finger.

"Now I do believe we were in the middle of something," Yori said as she captured Kim's right breast in her mouth.

Kim gasped before tangling her fingers in Yori's hair.

"You have such a good mouth, baby," Kim softly groaned.

* * *

Ann and James were both at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Kim's room. They had just listened to Kim's proposal with smiles. They knew that the two were in love, but they didn't know it was that serious.

"She's growing up," Ann said, looking at her husband.

James nodded with a tear in his eye.

"It seems like only yesterday that we were bringing her home from the hospital," he said.

Ann nodded before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do if they ask to get married soon?" Ann asked. "I don't think I can deny them that."

James nodded.

"I know, dear," he said. "I wouldn't be able to either."

* * *

Yori gasped as Kim's hands found her nipples and started tweaking them. Kim kissed her way down Yori's body, loving the way her girlfriend was writhing beneath her.

"Kim-chan!" Yori gasped. "Do not stop, my beloved."

Kim laughed as she grasped the waistband of lover's, _f__iancee's, _pants and pulled them, and her panties, off in one sweep.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Kim said, licking her kips in anticipation.

Yori nearly cried out when she felt Kim's tongue lick her.

"Kim-chan!" she gasped.

Kim just moaned softly at what she was tasting.

"You taste soooo good!" Kim said before slipping two fingers into Yori's core, enjoying the gasp her lover made.

"Kim-chan!"

Kim's right hand continued to pump her fingers into Yori's sex while her left hand snaked it's way up Yori's body to fondle her breasts.

"You might want to grab the pillow, love. I'm about to make you scream."

Yori grasped the pillow on the bed and pressed her face into it. Just in time, too. As soon as she had the pillow in her hand, Kim attacked her clit with her tongue.

"Kim-chan!"

Kim pressed her mouth to the girl's swollen clit and hummed, the vibrations almost too much for the ninja.

"Oh, Kim-chan! Do... do not stop! Please!"

Kim's fingers never stopped thrusting and her hand never stopped groping the girl's breasts.

"I never intended to, my dear," Kim said. "I intend to ravish your body until I can't hold my head up."

Yori moaned into the pillow as Kim returned to her previous activities.

* * *

Kim and Yori walked down the next morning with content smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, girls."

Kim turned to look at her mother. She was smiling.

"I see you two had a good night's rest."

Kim nodded.

"We did," Kim said. "Oh, Mom? Some men are going to be over to work on my room while I'm at school."

"Oh?" Ann asked. "May I know why?"

"Well... Yori and I are... not very quite. It was a good thing we had pillows to scream into."

"And this has to do with the men coming over?"

Kim nodded.

"They're going to be soundproofing my room."

"Ah," Ann said with a smile. "Good thinking, Kimmie."

Kim gave a relieved sigh before looking at her father.

"Hey, Dad."

"Soundproofing your room is a good plan. We don't want the twins to find out about that..."

Just then, the twins came bursting into the room.

"Hey, sis," Jim said.

"How are you?"

Kim looked down at them with a stern gaze.

Jim and Tim swallowed hard.

"Boys?" Ann asked.

"Mom? I'll be right back."

The twins started getting nervous.

"Yori, love, make sure they don't come upstairs."

Yori stepped in front of the door when her arms crossed, giving the boys a very stern glare.

After a few minutes, Kim yelled,

"I knew it! Mom! Come here!"

Ann walked toward Kim's voice. She was in her room.

"Kimmie?"

Kim stepped into view and held up a teddy bear.

"Your bear?"

"One to look like it. But it's not my bear. This one is a spy cam."

She turned the bear around and opened the back. Dozens of wires came into view.

"They've been spying on me for a while now."

Kim then walked down the stars to her brothers room and found the door locked.

"Mom?"

"James! We need the key to the twins room!"

James was there quickly with the key. As soon as the door was unlocked, he turned around.

Kim pushed the door open and came face to face with her and Yori's image on the screen of her bother's computer. And they were both rather involved, both naked.

Kim walked to the computer and started going through the files. After five minutes, she was nearly breathing fire.

"They've had that cam in my room for the last four years!"

Ann gasped.

"The twins?"

Kim nodded as she growled.

"And from the look of it, they've got my entire room, shower and closet wired!"

Kim kept looking around the computer, seeing what she could find.

"That's it," she said. "And those two were smart. They spread the files out so they didn't draw attention."

Kim started deleting files. When she was done, she stepped out of the room.

"I'm going to look for an apartment!"

"Kimmie?"

"Those two... monsters make me feel like I'm just some show pony! I won't stand for that!"

"You're not going back to Japan, are you?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, Mom. But I am going to see about an apartment close to school. You can thank the tweebs!"

Kim walked into the living room and grabbed her bag. She then pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, you can cancel that soundproofing. Yori and I will need to look for an apartment."

"_What happened?"_

"The tweebs have been spying on me!"

"_I know."_

Kim glared at her tech before ending the call and slamming her Kimmunicator down on the table.

"Seems like Wade knew about the spy cams as well!"

Ann pulled Kim into a hug.

"I don't know if I can trust him anymore!"

"Shhh." Ann rubbed Kim's back. "Everything will be alright."

Kim clutched her mother.

"Thanks, Mom."

Yori walked over and rubbed Kim's back. As soon as Kim noticed, she threw herself at her lover.

"I feel so betrayed."

Yori held her fiancee.

"Do not worry, Kim-chan. I am still here. I would never betray you."

She turned and glared at the twins.

"You will not be welcome in our home," she hissed.

The twins nodded before walking to their room.

"Your computer has been scrubbed clean of all those movies," Ann said. "So don't even try to look them over."

The twins nodded.

Ann turned back to the two lovers, watching as Kim cried on Yori's shoulder.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 8. Sorry for the delay, I was busy Monday and forgot to update on time. And seeing as there is only one more chapter left in this story, I will be updating this story on the 25th. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Kim and Yori are now having to look for a new place to live. What will happen? How will they get by? Those answers next time. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone.**

**Please review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Kim Possible. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Chapter ****9**

* * *

Kim walked to her locker and picked up some books. That was when Wade tried talking to her.

"_Kim?"_

Kim glared at the boy on the screen.

"How long have you known about those spy cams?"

"_A couple months. But the twins told me they were using them to make sure you were safe."_

Kim's glare didn't soften.

"Cut the shit, Wade! You should have told me about those cameras when you found out! Those two had naked pictures of me! And if I find out you have some, then consider this the last time we ever talk!"

Kim slammed her locker closed before walking away in a huff.

* * *

Kim walked into the gym for cheer practice with Yori.

"Uh-oh," Crystal said when she saw the deep frown on Kim's face. "What happened, Kim?"

Kim looked at her squad.

"My little brothers had pictures of me on their computer."

Hope shrugged.

"That's nothing new."

"Nude pictures of me, Hope! They had my entire room wired to watch and listen to anything going on in there! So now I've got to find an apartment for both me and Yori because I'm not letting those two get their grubby little hands on my fiancee!"

The squad looked between the two before noticing the ring on Yori's finger.

"Kim-chan proposed last night," Yori said as she held out the ring. She looked over at Kim and gave her lover a beaming smile.

Kim walked over and wrapped her arms around Yori's waist, holding her tight. She was also trying to calm her anger, and holding Yori always seemed to help.

"Do you need any help finding a place?" Jessica asked.

Kim nodded.

"I don't know what to look for. Also, I don't have that much money. I don't have a job, I don't trust Wade to search for anything, and I know my parent's are going to be busy with my twin bothers."

Her squad nodded before pulling out their cell phones. After a few minutes, they all turned to Kim with smiles. Each had found her a place to live.

* * *

Kim and Yori looked up at the house they were going to be staying in.

"I can't believe that all of the squad found this one house," Kim said. "And to think we don't have to worry about rent until we're on our feet financially."

Yori smiled.

"Shall we go in, my love?" Yori asked as she held out a hand.

Kim took the offered hand and smiled.

"We shall."

They walked in and gasped. The place wasn't in shambles or anything like that. On the contrary, it was in beautiful condition, looking as if a high end family lived there.

"I don't know how we're going to afford this when we do have money," Kim said as she looked over the furniture.

"_I'll take care of the bills."_

Kim growled before looking over at the TV.

"_It's the least I can do to make it up to you for what I did. Or didn't do."_

Wade bowed his head.

"_I am truly sorry, Kim. I'll understand if you still don't want to talk to me. But I wanted you to know I won't let anything like that happen again."_

Kim walked over to the TV.

"You didn't tell me about the cameras when you found out about them."

"_The twins told me it was for security. I didn't know what they were doing with them."_

"Did you ever find out what they had on their computer?"

Wade shook his head.

"_No__t a__ clue."_

Kim sighed before sitting down on the sofa in front of the TV.

"If something like this happens again, our friendship is over."

Wade looked up at Kim with a small smile.

"_You got it, Kim," _Wade said.

"So what's going on? What's the specs of this house?" Kim asked as she leaned against Yori, who had just sat down on the sofa next to her.

"_This house __has__ five bedroom__s__, three bath__s__, including the master bath. The kitchen is a large open space of two hundred and eighty square feet. The dining room is just ten square feet smaller."_

"Where is the master bedroom?"

"_Up the stairs to your left, down the hall and the final door on your right."_

Kim and Yori both got to their feet and walked up the stairs.

"This place is beautiful," Kim said.

"_And as of this moment, yours."_

Kim and Yori looked at each other.

"_And I don't mean for the time being. The house has been fully paid for. And you won't need to worry about the bills. Gas, electric, water, __telephone,__ trash, all taken care of."_

Kim fainted.

"Wow," Yori said with an astonished smile. "Thank you, Wade-san."

"_I guess I should wonder who's going to be making Kim's meals."_

Yori looked down at Kim.

"I will take care of her, Wade-san. You need not worry about that."

Wade smiled before signing off. When he was gone, Yori got to her feet and walked to the kitchen. But only after positioning Kim on the couch in a more comfortable position.

* * *

Kim woke to the smell of cooking food.

"Baby?" Kim called, her voice heavy with sleep.

Yori walked out of the kitchen with a pan in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Ah, you are awake," Yori said as she walked over and lowered the pan. "I thought you would be hungry."

At the mention of food, Kim's stomach growled rather loudly.

"Yeah," she said with her face turning crimson. "That I am."

Yori smiled before walking back toward the kitchen.

"Come on, Kim-chan. Dinner is almost ready."

Kim got up and walked with her fiancee to the kitchen. When she walked in, she nearly fainted again. On the counter was all of her favorite foods.

"I asked your mother what you liked. I hope that was okay."

Kim walked over to Yori and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"More than okay, Yori. It's wonderful." Kim kissed Yori on the cheek. "It's good to know you and my mother are getting along." Kim then looked around. "I think we had better leave. We don't want the owners to get angry."

"Kim-chan, we own the house. It was Wade-san's gift to us. Our wedding gift, I think he said."

Kim's knees gave out and she fell to the floor, pulling Yori with her.

"Our first house and it's already paid for..." Kim said slowly as she clung to Yori.

"A wonderful gift, would you not agree, Kim-chan?"

Kim nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I had better tell my mother to come over and visit. Let her look the place over herself."

Yori nodded before helping Kim to her feet. When Kim was leaning against the kitchen counter, Yori reached for the phone.

"Here, beloved."

Kim smiled before grasping Yori's wrist and pulling the girl closer. When Kim had Yori close enough, she threw her arms around Yori's neck and kissed her.

"I love you, Yori."

Yori smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kim's waist.

"And I you, my love. And I you."

* * *

Ann arrived not long after Kim called, wanting to see the house. She was surprised to find that it was completely paid for and the fact that the bills would all be paid.

"This is good," Ann said as she slowly chewed the meat. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Yori shook her head.

"This is my first attempt," Yori said as she took a bite, also enjoying the flavor. "I must say, Kim-kun, your choice in cuisine is wonderful."

Kim laughed.

"It's only roast beef."

"No, Kim," Ann said. "This is the first meal your future spouse has made you. Don't just downgrade it."

Kim looked down at her food before nodding with a smile.

"My fiancee made me dinner," she said. She then looked up at her lover. "I love you, Yori."

Yori smiled as she took another bite.

"So... how are the wedding preparations going?"

Kim shook her head.

"We still haven't planed anything. We've been busy."

Ann thought for a moment.

"Why not just get it over with?" Ann said with a smile. "Why not just go to the Justice of the Peace's office and get married?"

Kim crossed her arms.

"Before or after Dad kills me for getting married and not letting him give me away?"

Ann shook her head.

"Your father was the first one to suggest it. He would want to attend, that part you're right about."

Kim gave a small sigh of relief.

"That's good," Kim said. She then looked over at Yori. "The choice is yours, babe. Do you want to get married by a Justice of the Peace or have a full wedding?"

"Kim-chan, I could not ask for anything more than what I have now... But I will admit that I have wanted to be yours since you proposed." Yori got up and walked around the table. She then knelt next to Kim's chair. "I love you. Whatever you decide will be alright with me."

Kim got down on the floor next to Yori and pulled her into a hug.

"How do you feel about getting married within the next week?"

Kim and Yori both turned to look at Ann.

"Your father already has a time set with the Justice if you want to do it soon."

"I don't see any reason to hold off then. What do ya say, baby?" Kim said as she moved to sit in Yori's lap. "Wanna get hitched?"

Yori wrapped her arms around Kim and nodded.

"I would not have it any other way, Kim-kun," she said before she kissed her.

* * *

Kim walked into the lair with Yori by her side, holding the others hand.

"Kim-chan, why are we here?"

"There is one person I want to attend my wedding besides Ron. And if I'm not mistaken, she's keeping her distance and watching every move we make. Am I right, Shego?"

Shego stepped out from behind a pillar next to the wall.

"Wedding, Kimmie?"

Kim motioned to Yori.

"Shego, meet my fiancee, Yori. Yori, meet my one true rival. Shego is the only person that can keep up with me."

Shego looked Yori over, head to toe and back.

"Tying the knot, Kimmie? And I thought we had something."

Kim shook her head.

"No. You never showed an interest in me. Yori, on the other hand, took care of me when my parents kicked me out."

Shego nodded.

"So why are you here, Pumpkin?"

"My wedding is tomorrow and I would like you to attend. You are the only one that knows me better than Yori."

Shego growled before looking Kim in the eye.

"Don't pull any of that Monkey Kung Fu shit and I'll be fine."

Kim nodded as she pulled Yori to her.

* * *

Kim walked into the Justice of the Peace's office with a look of contentment on her face. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress and veil.

"Are you ready for this, Kimmie-cub?"

Kim looked up at her father. She couldn't help smiling.

"You won't believe how ready I am," Kim said. She then looked over at her bride.

Yori stood next to the judge with a smile of contentment. She was wearing a woman's tux. Next to her was Shego in a green and black dress, looking like her normal self. She did have a smile smile on her face as she watched Kim walk toward her bride.

"Shall we get started?" the Justice asked.

Both Kim and Yori nodded as they turned to face the man.

* * *

Kim and Yori both walked into their home with smiles on their faces. Both were wearing their wedding clothes, but they now had rings on their fingers.

"Kim-chan..." Yori said as she looked at her wife.

"Yes, Yori. I know. This feels so surreal."

"I can assure you girls, it happened."

Both turned to see Ann walking into the house with James, Shego, Monique, Ron and the twins.

"Tweebs!" Kim growled as she glared at her bothers.

Both Jim and Tim reached into their pockets and pulled them inside-out. Then then held up their empty hands.

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Ann said as she gave her sons a stern look. "I made sure they weren't carrying any gadgets or gizmos. And they've been given strict instructions to be on their best behavior or they're grounded for the next two months without anything. No lab, no tech, no going outside."

Both twins nodded as they bowed their heads.

"Well... Shall we see what's cooking?" Shego asked.

Kim nodded before looking at Yori.

"What is cooking?"

Yori just motioned for the group to follow and lead them to the kitchen. When they got there, they were surprised to see several different crock pots on and cooking.

Yori then pulled open the lids and the room was flooded with wondrous aromas.

"I made several different things in case you all wanted something different. But I know I am going to be trying them all. After all, my mother-in-law told me these were some of my wife's favorite foods."

Kim looked at each one and smiled. They smelled divine.

"Okay, everyone," Ann said. "Grab a plate and dig in."

Kim and Yori watched as everyone went ahead of them.

"I love you, Yori."

Yori pulled Kim to her and smiled.

"And I love you, Kim-chan. Now let us join in this festive celebration."

Kim nodded before grasping her wife's hand and pulling her toward the plates.

* * *

**And there you all have it. The final chapter in Kim Possible: Mystical Monkey Master. I will be working on a one-shot lemon, a request by ssvidel3, and then another story. I'm sure that when you read the second story, you'll enjoy it very much. Well that's all from me. I bid you adieu.  
**

**Talon Earthstone.**

**Please review. Til next time! ^_^**


End file.
